Uninspired
by Devil-Chan
Summary: Well, well, well! Here we are! Publishing a fanfiction.I have to say, I'm nervous. Yeah, I tried to keep this as IN character as possible. But I probably failed. Let's all bother Jared! Oh, and please notify me of any spelling/grammar mistakes! Thanks !


Dee shoved a few dollars into her pockets as she held the cashier up at gun-point. She had hit the most un-noticeable gas station around. In fact, it was the only one around. She snickered, as she shoved one more dollar in her pocket, "See-ya later, whitey." She ran outside and jumped in her old, beat-up car. Suddenly she felt the car shake. "What the-" she said, trying to start the engine up. Soon, the car was completely jumping around on it's own. "What the hell!" she shouted, hitting the dashboard. The car stopped shaking. Dee sighed, and leaned back in her the seat of her car. Bam. The car turned white, and instead of a radio, there was a face with an evil digitalized smile on it. Dee let out a yelp, as a the car flipped around. Before she could do a thing, the "car" had her upside down with a long metal arm. "Shit!" she screamed, as it carried her off. But there was no point in struggling, she was already gone.

The "car" now dropped her off into some kind of machine, where she went through all kinds of weird stuff. She couldn't even remember half of what happened. But soon she was in a plain white room, with a table facing directly across from her. A bottle was set upon it, with a curious tag tied to it. "Drink me," she read aloud. She shrugged, and grabbed the bottle. She opened it up and pressed it to her dry lips. She quickly chugged it down, as the room began to shift and turned deformed. Dee grabbed her head as she fell to the ground. What once was a plain white floor, was now soft, summer green grass. "Huh…"she slurred. She adjusted square glasses. Suddenly a rainbow fell from the sky right in front of her feet. A man riding a strange creature came shooting down it and landed right in front of her. "Hello there," the man greeted, tipping the top hat he wore, "I'm the Warden, and you're a criminal." Dee stood up and looked at the man clad in purple. He wore a yellow shirt, and a bowtie. He held a cane and wore shiny black shoes. "Yeah, yeah," she said, "That's great, whitey." The Warden seemed shocked, "Whitey?" he thought, "Pfft, must be an immigrant." "Hey whitey!" Dee shouted, "Where am I?" The Warden tried to calm him self, as he put his top hat on and fastened his bowtie. "Well, _criminal_, you're in Superjail!" The Warden seemed pleased with himself, as he presented the name of his prison. Dee cocked her head to the side, and let out a "Huh?" The Warden smiled, as he got off the strange creature. "Trust me, _criminal_, you'll find out soon enough." Dee could feel a slight growl escape her throat. Suddenly she was in a small cell, with two other inmates. It was dirty, and dank. It smelled a lot like dirt, crap, and sweat. Dee looked across the room at the other two inmates. One inmate was white and had a bald head, though he did have a very thick black moustache. The other inmate was black, and had what little hair he had tied up on top of his head. He also had a moustache, though he was thinner. "Who the hell is this?" one of them said, his voice slightly higher than Dee thought it would be. "Who cares, it's just another useless man." "Man, " Dee laughed, "I'm not a man." The two inmates laughed. Dee scowled. Sure her voice was monotone, and _sure _she was lacking in the _chest area, _but surely, men could tell themselves apart from women…right? "I'm not a man." she pouted. "Sure thing, sweetie," the man with the high voice said, "Whatever you say…" Dee shrugged, and let out a long puff of air. If she was going to be in a jail full of man, she may as well pretend to be one.

Dee hung stuck her head out of the top hole of the cell. It had only been a day since she got to Superjail, and already she longed for her old life. I life of small crimes and living in a crappy with her cat. But there was no use moping about it. She would have to get use to her new life in Superjail. Suddenly, the door leading to the cells opened. A large looking person, with red hair and glasses came walking in. Dee assumed it was a women. After all she _mostly _looked like one. She walked straight up to Dee's and the other men's cell. She opened the cell door and yelled in a scruffy voice, "The Warden wants to see you." Dee stared curiously at her, "Why?" The other women grunted, "How the hell should I know, just get your ass out here." Dee grimaced and walked out of the cell. The red-haired women opened the other door as they made their way to The Warden's office.

"Well, hello again!" The Warden said, flashing a gap toothed smile, "Are you enjoying your stay in Superjail?" Dee smiled back, "Sure am." The Warden span around in his chair and laughed, "Fantastic!" Dee walked towards The Warden and sat on his desk, "So what am I here for exactly, _sir?"_ The Warden grimaced, "Well my assistant found something…_interesting_ about you." Dee stood up, "Is that so?" The Warden nodded his head as he signaled his assistant to enter the room. A man with a large head and messy hair entered the room. He had a fairly long moustache, and wore a suit. "Jared tell our little friend the news." Jared straightened his tie, and shuffled the papers he had in his hands. "Well," he said "We have figured out that you're not a man…" "Really," Dee gasped, "Is that so?" Jared frowned, as he straightened his tie once more. "We also found about your long line of crimes." He cleared his throat as he began to read the list, "Assault, Assault with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering…" Dee stopped focusing on what the large headed man was staying and instead looked out the window. It truly was a magnificent prison. Sure it had captured her, and it would probably be where she died at…but then again, who would care. Finally Jared drew to a close and looked at The Warden. "So," Dee said, "What are you going to do about all of these crimes, _Jared…"_ Dee scuffed up his hair, as she watched beads of sweat pour down his face. "W-well," he muttered, his voice shaking, "We're moving you to your own cell." Dee smiled, "Oh, special treatment?" Dee looked at The Warden and flashed a big grin, "How nice of you, Warden." The Warden folded his arms under his chin and laughed, "Only for a _nice young lady _such as yourself." Dee laughed a hardy laugh. "Alice," the Warden cooed, "Take…" The Warden paused, "What _is _your name?" Dee looked at The Warden with a stone face, "Dee." The Warden laughed…hard. "That's a letter, you idiot!" he cackled. Dee grimaced. "Alice," The Warden said between laughs, "Take _D to her cell."_


End file.
